Ice Candles
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: Emil Steilsson has traveled to America, hoping to find the right person for him. However, he did not think the right person would come to him by crashing a firecracker through the window and he did not expect to dislike him at first sight. HongIce.


_**Author's Note:** I present to you a new fic. This one will probably be like 5 to 6 chapters, not that long! :) _

_I believe that HongIce/PanFin/IceHong, whatever pairing name you may know it as, deserves some more love. Also, I have heard (I do not know if it is a rumour or not) that most HongIce fics are very angsty. Well, I do not think I will show much angst here, so maybe this can be a breath of air for some of you lovely HongIce fans if all you have read is angst. _

_I just recently started like this ship, so I wanted to write something. :D_

_Some of the pairings that will make some brief cameos will be DenNor and GerIta._

_Read and enjoy! :3_

* * *

**_Ice Candles_**

Nope.

Just nope.

This is just... What the hell?

Nothing like this could have happened. There was seriously not a firecracker currently in his apartment . It was not happening. He was in Iceland, having a horrible nightmare and Mathias or Lukas would shake him awake.

He had enough for a day in the city, so it could not be happening, right?

It was depressing enough that he had to leave Iceland for America. It was already horrible that his airplane got late, making it difficult to not run away and stay behind in Iceland.

It was unspeakable, the rage he felt as heavy rain greeted him and there were no taxis to take him forty-three blocks into the busy and crowded place of New York City. The plane had arrived at three in the morning, making it impossible for there to be taxis to willing take him. Moreover, when he spotted a taxi, the taxi was either full already or the taxi driver gave him a look of mere indifference or even repulsion.

He had to walk all of those blocks to the flat that Lukas had managed to reserve for him to take over. He had to drag his bags and himself up the stairs, all soaked and wet from stepping into puddles blindly and even falling once in the dirty and mucky pavement. He was shivering once he made it to the tenth floor, the hot air coming as a surprise to his cold body. He almost laughed in pure relief as he pushed the door open and dropped his bags inside. Then he closed the door and without even changing his clothes, he fell asleep on the floor.

Now in the morning, he was beginning to catch a horrible cold. His appearance was horrible as well. His hair had somehow gotten tangled and all messy. To make matters worse, he realised he had lost a bag of his stuff once he checked them. Much to his horror, that bag had contained all of his pants. So now he only possessed the pair of pants he had on him and to his dismay and bad luck, they were still soaking wet.

He sighed, hung his own pair of pants on a stand so they could dry. Then the Icelandic proceeded to take a quick shower. His body felt relief for a moment and he actually felt better as he put on his dry clothes, pants missing, of course.

He had decided he would wait until his pants were dry enough to go out and buy more. He was going to meet his fiancée to this week and he could not afford to appear in an unlikable and unattractive state.

He had to show off (even if, admittedly, he was quite a serious-looking person and not a people's person thanks to the four people he grew up with) and he must be able to give a good impression. He liked her very much, more so than the other fiancées his brother had set up for him. He could not mess this opportunity up!

She could be the one.

After all the annoying and obnoxious girls that only wanted him for his looks, she could be the one.

But life had to be horrible sometimes, huh?

He was simply running through his bags to look for anything he had missed when suddenly a huge shattering sound filled his ears.

His eyes widened as he turned around to see a broken window. His eyes narrowed when he saw a firecracker on the floor.

It was still going to go off! Emil leaped into the kitchen as fast as he could. He hugged his legs, bring them to himself as he heard the cracking and sizzling of the crazy firecracker going off. He hoped that nothing caught on fire! His fists clenched at the thought. He had just moved in and this was happening to him? A surge of frustration developed inside of him. He was going to get whoever caused this to happen!

He stood up in an impulse of outrage and anger. It was about time he took control of the situation and taught whoever had done this a lesson! He ran past the now dormant firecracker and slammed the door open. Without being aware of what he was doing, he ran out of his apartment and leaped to the staircase.

Suddenly, he came to an abrupt halt as he collided into something. Before he knew it, he fell as his breathing stopped subconsciously. He closed his eyes tightly, half-expecting to meet the floor. However, when he opened his eyes, he realised his body was resting perfectly on top of something warm and soft.

Well, it was more of _someone_ warm.

He raised himself up so he was hovering over whomever he had crashed into and looked at their face.

It was a rather attractive young man. He looked as if he was around his own age, if not much older. His dark hair and brown eyes complimented him very well. With his expression, it seemed that he was a very serious person. He looked genuinely worried for a second there before looking at him stoically. Emil could feel his face flush. He could probably trust this person to help him and -

"Could you like, get off me? You are pretty cute and all, but I need to check on whose window one of my firecrackers went into. Maybe later?" The young man said suddenly, his eyes sparkling with amusement despite the seemingly apathetic demeanor he radiated.

Emil took everything he assumed back of him, all of it! He was not a serious person at all! He also had been responsible for what happened to his window!? The nerve of this guy!

And this is how, ladies and gentlemen, Emil Steilsson, who was laying with only his shirt and his boxers and with his messed up and tangled hair, met Kaoru Wang.


End file.
